creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:(´･ω･`)
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lieutenant Lesbian page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 03:36, March 13, 2013 DSFARGEG What are you trying to imply? There's no way that a papoohie could﻿ be on MY sack! That's preposterous and cannot be probable. It's the absolute 100% improbableness this minuteness. But fine, I'll humor you and check my sack! Man, you're going to be a laughing stock when you turn out to be wron--what!? There's... a big ol' silent papoohie drippin' right off my sack of nuts! That fuckin' kid papoohied all over my nutsack! That fuckin' fucker cheeks patty super ultra mega faggotry jones sagNO WAIT NOT THE CUM CAV CrashhelperCO2 (talk) 01:19, March 14, 2013 (UTC) re: worst songs For the "Right Round" entry, if I'm not mistaken, the song is a remix of or heavily inspired by a silly 80's hit. You should have included that it's somehow worse than something that's trying hard to be awful (or if not, is just awful.) ♪ Mary sailed all the way to London for a brothel ♪ 18:18, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey If it says my ban lasts for 1 day, why does it say it ends the 17th? CreepyNut (talk) 00:23, March 17, 2013 (UTC)Creepynut Chat While I will not remove it I will add you as an exception 19:14, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Warning I was informed to give a warning about the following: ...So there. I will have to admit he does have a point. You have been warned. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 17:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) A year Happy one year anniversary. I can't think of anything witty to say, so enjoy! In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 20:12, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Sarah Can Suck It (talk) 02:20, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Ohai. Testing my sig. 16:49, May 12, 2013 (UTC) What the fuck? Sarah, you know why you were banned. First off, you were constantly spamming caps, and kept on saying things like "FUCK THE CAPS RULE!" You were also arguing about the ASCII. ASCII is ASCII. Whatever amount, it's still ASCII. And it's a ban. No matter HOW MUCH there is. And then you go on Reading's talk page, and you whine about it? Oh hell no. HELL TO THE NO. And then you blanked your page. THE FUCK?! Sarah, you deserve this ban. Just face the facts. _JackFrost5738 23:48, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I said I quit anyways. You can all leave me the fuck alone now. 23:50, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back from banland. You came back. IZ NOT BEG SURPRISE, Mr. Kostopoman (talk) 04:12, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower, that you made with plastic power. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 20:34, May 19, 2013 (UTC) (´･ω･`) LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 21:32, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Just popped by to say hai :3 21:51, May 21, 2013 (UTC)My wiki: http://hauntedvideogamepasta.wikia.com/wiki/HauntedVideoGamepasta_Wiki Is it ok if I can be reconsidered (unbanned) to chat by tomorrow if thats ok? Equinox23 (talk) 20:47, May 26, 2013 (UTC)Equiniox23 gurl wat u doin wit dat avatar gurl Space! 04:48, June 6, 2013 (UTC)